Faust
Faust (ファウスト Fausuto) is one of the members of the Dragon Emperors, a Hōgyoku Keeper and the owner and known as The King, of the Golden Mystic Elixir Bar and Grille. He is known as the "Fist of Fury" because of his highly skilled hand-to-hand combat, thus making him impenetrable by most weapons and a very legendary and dangerous bounty hunter. As his name implies, he is a very avaricious character, who likes living in luxury, surrounded by powerful minions and beautiful women. Despite his generally greedy and wrath nature, he is shown to have a lonely big heart to care for a signal soul. Appearance Personality Faust has power hungry, wrath and greedy personality. He has a great determination to achieve his assignment, even if it means avoiding and ignoring enemies in order to simply maintain his goal. He is motivated by his avaricious nature and lust for power, obtaining whatever he wants no matter the consequences. It could be said that the reason why he wanted all the money, power, fame and beautiful women was to do with his past and the result of his broken heart which fuels his desire to have it all. He has an charismatic, arrogant personality and tends to do what he wants when ever he wants, no matter the pain or joy he brings to any life form. Faust is normally a calm, confident and brave individual but when angered he can be extremely impulsive and ready to go into a fight with those he feels that have wronged him. However, he shows some capacity for adapting to his fights and is willing to protect his allies. His charismatic has shown to be a good leadership skill for him as he earns and deserve their loyalty in the first place. Faust relates to his pub Golden Mystic Elixir Bar and Grille as his "kingdom" as he is the "king" and everyone and thing are his people of the kingdom. He'll protect anyway of his kingdom even if it means sacrificing or even killing the ones closest to him. To the ones closest to him, he refers his pub as his true home and it's his mission to protect it and see it succeeded. In story descriptions it's told that Faust can't be bargained or reasoned with and doesn't feel any form of pity, remorse or even fear. Some of this is however shown to be proven wrong as Faust is able to be bargained and reasoned with but is very difficult to be. As for the Dragon Emperors, Faust is not pleased with the actions they've caused throughout history and displays no remorse or actions towards his fellow emperors. Synopsis Magic and Abilities ' Hōgyoku Pet': Though no official name but is known as The Pet of Faust, is a small panther-like creature with white solid armor looking fur, blue eyes and sharp fangs and claws. Faust pointed out that he dint known the origins of the creature but did say it was a form of the Hōgyoku Keepers. Trivia * Faust is the German word for "fist". Quotes * "The world is a dangerous and a poisoned place to live not because of the people who create evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it. Maybe that's life....and we can't do anything about it. But I can." * A single rose can be my garden...a single friend, my world." * "Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first." * "The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched...they must be felt with the heart." Category:Characters Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Dragon Emperors